Modèle:Aryel Sanat 7 « L’Instructeur du Monde est là »
« L’INSTRUCTEUR DU MONDE EST LÀ ». Cette citation est extraite des déclarations faites par Annie Besant à l'Associated Press en 1927, et reflète une conception de Krishnamurti qui ne la quitta jamais. Malgré cela, les leaders et la plupart des membres de la Société Théosophique cessèrent le plus possible après sa mort d’avoir des relations avec K., contredisant ainsi ouvertement les intuitions et affirmations de Besant; voir Mary Lutyens, Les Années d'Éveil, Éditions Arista. Au cours de toutes les manifestations du processus dont les sœurs furent témoins, K fit allusion aux instructeurs pérennes et au Seigneur Maitreya, sans toutefois les nommer. Il faisait des remarques analogues à celle-ci, qui fut enregistrée par Jayakarq: Je sais ce qu’ils sont capables de faire.... Je sais qu’ils s’en iront quand le seuil de souffrance tolérable sera atteint. Ils savent ce que le corps est capable de supporter.... Ils font très attention au corps.... Ils m’ont brûlé de façon à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de vide. Ils veulent savoir quelle quantité de lui peut venir.Jayakar, Krishnamurti, sa Vie, son Œuvre. Des déclarations de ce genre peuvent s’expliquer à la lumière de l’interprétation donnée dans les chapitres précédents et selon laquelle les instructeurs de la sagesse éternelle étaient en train de préparer le corps de K afin que l’immense conscience du Seigneur Maitreya pût « l’adombrer. »En 1882, dans l’une de ses lettres, le Maître KH expliqua que le Bouddha Gautama ne pouvait plus s’incarner sur terre, mais qu’il pouvait cependant « adombrer, tous les dix mille ans (ajoutons, en guise de précision, qu’il a déjà adombré), un individu choisi, généralement à l’origine de transformations radicales dans la destinée des nations ». (C. Humphreys et E. Benjamin, The Mahatma Letters to A. P. Sinnett from the Mahatmas M and KH, Adyar, Theosophical Publishing House, 1962, Lettre 17). Ce mot fut ensuite utilisé par CW et AB pour définir la relation de K avec le Seigneur Maitreya. Il fut employé pour la première fois dans la version du Roi James de la Bible, Luc 9, 34. — pour citer les termes de K, « pour voir quelle quantité de lui peut venir ». K fit d’autres commentaires selon lesquels le corps nécessitait une préparation et devait se tenir prêt dans ce but. Il dit par exemple en 1979 : Je ne dois rien faire qui nuise au corps. Je le sens, à cause de ce que K doit faire en ce monde. Je ne dois pas tomber malade sinon je ne pourrais plus parler, aussi fais-je le plus possible attention. Le corps est ici pour parler; il a été élevé pour cela, et son but est de parler. Tout le reste n’a pas d’importance, c’est pourquoi le corps doit être protégé. Un autre aspect de cela est que je sens qu’il y a un autre genre de protection, qui ne relève pas de moi. C’est une forme de protection distincte, comme si le futur était déjà plus ou moins déterminé. Un genre de protection différent, ne concernant pas seulement le corps. Le garçon est né avec cette particularité — il a dû être protégé pour pouvoir survivre tout ce temps. En quelque sorte, le corps est protégé pour pouvoir survivre. Quelque élément veille sur lui. Quelque chose le protège. ....La vérité authentique se protège elle-même. La vérité est invulnérable en elle-même, c’est pourquoi elle se protège. Elle contient en elle-même une qualité protectrice; mais elle est bien plus que cela. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que cela. Il s’agit ici non seulement d’une protection du corps, mais de quelque chose de bien plus universel. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, mais ce n’est pas encore fini.Mary Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement, Éditions Arista. Les personnes ignorantes de la philosophie de la sagesse éternelle et de ses instructeurs ou soutenant qu’ils n’existent pas risquent de trouver ces déclarations étranges et inacceptables. Dire qu’il n’y a pas d’explication possible, que tout cela n’est qu’un mystère revient à proposer une « explication » qui n’explique rien. Dans les chapitres précédents, nous avons démontré que les spéculations sans preuves avancées par divers auteurs étaient caduques. La seule explication qui tienne encore le choc est celle que K fournit lui-même, et c’est celle que nous mettons présentement en évidence. Jusqu’à présent, personne n’a encore présenté d’alternative crédible rendant compte de tous les aspects de la vie intérieure de K, pas plus que de ses intuitions et observations. Ainsi, c’est la vie intérieure de K elle-même qui prouve la réalité de la philosophie pérenne et de ses instructeurs -ainsi que de sa mission. Au cours des deux dernières décennies de sa vie, K parla à plusieurs reprises de sa vie intérieure à des amis intimes. Il tentait toutefois d’éviter de s’exprimer comme si ses paroles avaient été les siennes propres. Il citait au contraire CWL ou AB, décrivait certains événements de sa jeunesse ou incitait autrui à tenter de le comprendre. Comme il n’était pas enclin, d’une manière générale, à auréoler sa personne de mystère, sa réticence s’expliquait sans doute autrement. Et de fait, il lui arrivait de préciser qu’il ne pouvait en dire plus parce qu’il avait fait vœu de silence vis-à-vis des instructeurs de la sagesse éternelle. Il avait évoqué spécifiquement ces vœux dans les années vingt, alors qu’il était entouré de personnes au fait de ses relations avec les Maîtres, et en appréciaient la nature. Dans les années qui suivirent, il ne put être aussi explicite car ses nouveaux amis n’acceptaient rien de ce qu’ils estimaient « n’avoir trait qu’à la théosophie ». C’est pourquoi il se contentait de dire quelque chose du genre « Je ne puis vous en dire plus », comme dans la citation qui précède. Une autre raison, plus profonde, de son silence, était l’absence de présupposés inhérente à l’ensemble de ses intuitions et observations. En un sens, c’était une façon de transformer également sa vie intérieure en sujet de recherches. Il n’avait rien contre le fait que d’autres fassent des investigations sur le processus. En fait, il avait même plutôt tendance à les y encourager. Nous avons déjà cité ce qu’il dit à Mary Lutyens et à Mary Zimbalist en 1979 : Vous le pourriez des découvertes relatives à sa vie intérieure peut-être parce que vous écrivez sur ce sujet. Je ne le peux pas. Si vous et Maria MZ vous asseyiez et disiez « Cherchons », je suis quasiment certain que vous trouveriez. Ou bien faites-le isolément. Vous le pourriez. Vous trouveriez un moyen. Dès que vous découvrez quelque chose, vous trouvez les mots correspondants. Comme un poème. Si vous êtes disposées à faire des recherches, à mettre votre cerveau en condition, quelqu’un pourrait trouver. Mais dès que vous aurez trouvé, ce sera ça. Pas de mystère.... Le caractère sacré persistera.Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement La réserve de K concernant sa vie intérieure était également compatible avec son refus de se faire passer pour une autorité spirituelle. Elle concordait aussi avec le contenu de ses allocutions publiques et de ses publications, qui évoquait l’inutilité et les dangers de l’allégeance à des autorités dans les domaines spirituel et psychologique. Son refus de trop parler vient étayer la thèse de la présence des Maîtres dans sa vie : c’était sans doute une attitude destinée à protéger ces instructeurs et ses propres expériences ésotériques — et qui ne laissait aucun élément, fût-ce sa propre opinion, venir corrompre, selon lui, la perception de son auditoire. Parler des Maîtres sans les connaître directement revient à se tromper sur ce qu’ils sont et à en donner une fausse image. Les personnes qui n’ont pas subi le genre de mutation évoquée par K interprétaient le mot Maîtres en fonction des exigences de leur propre conditionnement et de leurs pulsions intérieures. Ce mot était vide de sens, privé de sa substance. Comme le montre le document ci-après, HPB elle-même, qui fut pourtant la première à faire connaître au public l’existence des Maîtres et de leur action, en vint à regretter de l’avoir fait pour les mêmes raisons. La réticence de K était une façon de signifier qu’il souhaitait éviter que quiconque, pas même lui, n’en parlât sans manifester le respect et le silence intérieur requis. Cela signifie que tout cela avait une extrême importance à ses yeux — et vient étayer l’hypothèse que pour lui, les instructeurs de la sagesse éternelle et sa mission relative au Seigneur Maitreya étaient des réalités. La manière dont K fit allusion aux instructeurs pérennes se transforma radicalement au fil des années. Avec ses amis de moins longue date, il employait des termes tels que la Présence, Cela et l’autre. Avec Mary Lutyens et Mary Zimbalist, il évoquait « cette chose » : Cette chose est dans la pièce. Si vous lui demandiez ce qu’elle est, elle ne vous répondrait pas. Elle dirait « Vous êtes trop petits ». Il me semble que l’autre jour, nous avons parlé d’un réservoir de bien qui doit se manifester.... Mais tout cela est sacré et je ne sais comment vous communiquerez, non seulement ce sacré, mais tout ce dont nous avons parlé. ... À partir du moment où vous le comprenez, ce n’est plus un mystère. Mais le sacré n’est pas un mystère. Ainsi, nous tentons d’enlever le mystère menant à la source.Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement « Vous êtes trop petits » fait référence au fait que nous sommes encore conditionnés, non transformés, centrés sur nous-mêmes — c’est à dire encore incapables de nous adresser aux Maîtres, et encore moins de « savoir » à quoi le mot Maître peut faire allusion. Le droit de parler de ces choses se mérite. Lorsqu’il dit « tout cela est sacré », K indique que tous ces sujets étaient de la plus haute importance pour lui. Le mot sacré était très fort pour K; il le réservait à sa vie intérieure. Au cours de la même conversation avec les deux Mary, K dit également : Amma Besant et Leadbeater soutenaient qu’un Bodhisatva devait se manifester et qu’ils devaient lui trouver un corps — la tradition de la manifestation de l’Avatar. Le Bouddha connut tout cela, la souffrance, etc., puis il les rejeta et obtint l’illumination. Ce qu’il enseigna était original, mais il connaissait tout cela. Mais ici se trouve un phénomène qui n’a rien vécu de tel. Jésus fut sans doute un phénomène semblable. La puissance doit avoir veillé sur son corps dès l’instant de sa naissance. Pourquoi ? Comment cela s’est-il passé ? Un garçon issu d’une famille très ordinaire. Comment ce garçon s’est-il trouvé là ? Fut-ce la puissance, désireuse de se manifester, qui créa le garçon, ou cette puissance qui, remarquant une famille brahmanique, un huitième enfant, déclara « C’est lui » ?Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement D’après le contexte et étant donné que ces sujets étaient sacrés pour K, le fait qu’il fasse allusion à lui-même et à Jésus comme à des « phénomènes » n’est pas désobligeant. Il est également évident que K se réfère ici à sa vie intérieure, ce qui est important, car c’est un des rares cas où il ne l’évoqua ni indirectement, ni en termes vagues. La familiarité que connote le mot « phénomène » laisse entendre qu’il parlait d’expérience. Selon les enseignements pérennes, Jésus fut « adombré » par le Christ (le Seigneur Maitreya) — un autre membre de la fraternité éternelle dont Jésus transmit les enseignements au monde. D’après les enseignements pérennes, le Christ représente également l’intuition et la compassion toutes pénétrantes — si bien qu’à chaque fois que l’intuition-compassion se manifeste en quelqu’un, on dit que le Christ naît en lui. K donnait ainsi à entendre qu’il était adombré par le même personnage, ou état, représentant l’intuition et la compassion universelles sous la forme de Jésus. Le fait que K ne tolérait pas qu’une quelconque allusion aux Maîtres fût faite par quiconque n’en avait pas déjà une expérience personnelle implique que ce qu’il disait d’Eux se rapportait à son expérience personnelle. Le fait qu’on ne dispose d’aucune trace d’une quelconque déclaration de K sur ces sujets pour la période 1930-1960 corrobore en un sens la constatation qu’il ne tenait pas à en parler. Sa réserve habituelle concernant sa vie intérieure pourrait également laisser entendre que sa relation avec les instructeurs de la philosophie pérenne était uniquement un fait à ses yeux, et non un sujet de disputes ou de spéculation. C’est uniquement lorsqu’on ne prend pas en compte les instructeurs de la sagesse éternelle et la mission de K en tant que véhicule de l’Instructeur du Monde que l’on peut faire passer, bien inutilement, cette réticence de K pour un autre mystère le concernant.